


A Cactus a Day

by kwakween



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Plants, Riordan mention, bookstore, percy jackson books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwakween/pseuds/kwakween
Summary: Reader is doing book shopping on shore leave when reader meets a certain grumpy doctor.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	A Cactus a Day

**Author's Note:**

> I finally posted my first ever fic here! Leave your thoughts on the comments, maybe?

"It's a cactus, Hikaru. A testament of how high your high expectations from me are." Your eyes scanned the rows of Stephen King books, your favorite classic novelist, one hand with a nearly empty coffee cup shielding the dangerous plant the other was holding. Your friend had practically forced it upon you in an attempt to turn you into a plant parent. So here you were, in your favorite bookshop downtown, ruining your favorite part of shore leave by having to keep everyone safe from being pricked by the little potted devil. "I know you gave Janice a flowering plant, you dork. You didn't even give me a bag!"

"Cactii flower too, Y/N. I thought you're smart." You scrunched your nose, snorting loud enough for your friend to hear. "If you keep it alive long enough, that is. And I thought you were going straight home. Who knew you're shopping for more books you don't even read?"

"Excuses. Just admit you like Janice more," you joked, then heard the giggly voice of a girl on Hikaru's end. "Looks like _daughty_ calls." You didn't even have to _say daughty? Duty? Get it?_ Sulu already knew and you could see in your mind's eye how he's rolling his eyes at you. "Say hi to her for me."

"Have you ever thought the bad puns might be the reason why you're single?"

"I've always thought it was my face but I'll consider that. Bye, plant dork." Sulu hanged up with a laugh and music automatically resumed in the background, filling your ears. You found that most people leave you alone when they spot your earbuds - if they didn't scream I DON'T WANNA TALK, THANK YOU VERY MUCH, you had no idea what does. Small wonder you're single.

Once again absorbed into the music, you picked The Shining from the shelf with your three free fingers, and tucked it between your arm and chest only to have it fall down when a hand landed on your shoulder and you jumped in surprise. The plant and the cup almost flew from your grip. _Good lord, what would Hikaru say if you dropped it!_ With a swift move fueled by annoyance, your hand swept the wire of your device, the bud falling off your ear. **_Jesus-freaking-Christ, people just don't get the notion of personal-freaking-space!_** Your glare turned into a slight furrow of the brows as irritation melted into slow recognition.

The culprit was standing at arm's length from you, wearing a black jacket and a grey shirt and a pair of jeans. You were so used to his usual getup at the MedBay you had to recalibrate your brain that this was the same person as the Enterprise's CMO. With a more rugged edge, he looked so different and yet… still handsome as hell. Add to that the stubble growing on his usually clean-shaven face. Your heart was practically running a hundred miles an hour. "Doctor McCoy?"

"Dammit, Y/L/N!" He finally spotted the cactus you were holding and his eyes widen with shock. "You almost turned me into a pin cushion!"

"You startled me, Doc. I'm sorry." _Yeah_ , _startled_. The inner commentary resumed once more. _More like straight up gave a heart attack._ Your hand moved to your chest, rubbing the area in an attempt to calm your racing heart, an action the doctor did not seem to miss. You watched his eyebrow shot up in a glorious arc. "You know what they say about a cactus a day?"

"It keeps everyone away. What did I tell you about coffee?" he shook his head, bending down to pick up the paperback you dropped. You were expecting him to hand it back to you after he checked the title but he didn't. Instead he rolled his eyes, raising his eyebrow again to point out the fact that you have no hands to hold it with. What you didn't expect was that he'd reach for your hand, feel your pulse - which increased even more with the contact - and divest you of your drink.

"Hey!"

"No more coffee. Doctor's orders," he leaned in menacingly as he would back in MedBay, arm stretched out to trap you between him and the shelf. Or so your panicked brain thought until you looked up to see him leaving the cup on top of the shelf. "Plus, didn't you read the sign that says drinks aren't allowed inside?"

You glared at him, trying to conceal your nerves eating you from the inside. "So, what are you doing here?"

"It's a bookshop, Y/L/N. Not that many things you can do here."

"I mean, I just didn't have you pegged as a reader, Doc."

He tilted his head, nodding pointedly to your plant. "And I didn't have you pegged as a green thumb."

"Oh, no. Far from it. Hikaru has been trying to convert me into one, though. Asked me to pick this up. Apparently, it reminds him of me so he thought we'd get along well."

"Round and prickly and could hurt people?"

"I don't see how you could get women to talk to you with that mouth, Doc. I believe he was going for _thrives on neglect and lack of attention_ but hey, I suppose that works too," you retorted quite sharply but as soon as you let the line out you had the burning urge to drive your face into the thorny plant. You cleared your throat, which felt dry as the Sahara you might as well repot your cactus there where it would feel right at home. "So, you found a book?"

"I've been told I'm quite the sensitive man." The doctor only smiled, dimples making a brief appearance on his face which made your stomach do a somersault. "Haven't yet. I'm looking for a present for my daughter but I'm totally clueless what I should get her. When I saw you, I _thought what a miracle, the Enterprise's bookworm!_ Little did I know you were gonna try to hit me with some plant."

"Pfft, fine, I'll help you even if you've managed to give me a heart attack and insult me in less than five minutes. How old's your kid?"

You led the way to the Middle-Grade books and in no time located your target. "You're very lucky, Doctor. Last box set of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Well-loved classic, diverse characters, very readable. I tell you, one week tops and your daughter will be asking for more Riordan books. Which won't be a problem because, as you can see," with a flourish of your hand you presented an entire row of books about demigods. "You'll never run out of gifts to give."

You watched as the doctor considered your suggestion, hand on his chin as he usually does when thinking, watched him run his fingers along the box in quiet appraisal, checking the matching spines that, side-by-side, depicted the adventures of the titular character. "Looks good to me," he says with an approving smile. He plucked the box from the shelf and let you lead the way back to the counter where he placed the set, your book and another paperback you didn't see him pick out. He fished his wallet from his jeans' front pocket, sliding his card to the cashier.

You were about to grab your book from the bunch but the doctor's hand caught yours again. "It's on me, Y/L/N. As a thank you."

"For the massive favor I did you?" you asked with an exaggerated smugness and a scoff. "You're paying for a book I already picked?"

"What, I'm throwing in the sequel, aren't I?" Your eyes moved back to the counter, catching the title _Doctor Sleep_ before the cashier scanned and bagged it. "And replacing your coffee with hot chocolate and maybe a slice of cake, but only if you'd have it with me." His thumb caressed the back of your hand and you felt warmth spread from the center of your stomach.

"So I suppose what they say about the cacti and doctors isn't true, huh?"

The doctor chuckled, eyes fixed on your face. "Only if you're the one doing the throwing, sweetheart."


End file.
